Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt is a comedy series created by Tina Fey and Robert Carlock and starring Ellie Kemper, that streamed on Netflix from 2015 to 2019. The series follows 29-year old Kimmy Schmidt as she adjusts to life in New York City after her rescue from an Indiana doomsday cult. Muppet Mentions ;Season 1 *"Kimmy Gets a Job!": Titus rallys a group of unlicensed Times Square costumed characters. When a kid complains that the knock-off costume is "Not Cookie Monster", Titus agrees saying "She's right, Dale. You're not Cookie Monster. And I'm not Iron Man, and that is definitely not Miss Piggy." The camera then cuts to a poorly-made female pig costume. *"Kimmy Goes to a Party!": Titus claims he had a brief stint on Sesame Street as Gordon. *"Kimmy Goes to a Party!": A man Kimmy met at a party admits his name isn't really Beeker, "I'm not a Muppet scientist." Kimmy corrects him, "Bunsen Honeydew's the scientist. Beaker's just his assistant." *"Kimmy is Bad at Math!": Dong, a recent Vietnamese immigrant, tell Kimmy that he came to New York because of movies like "Wall Sugar" (Kimmy corrects his translation of the title, saying it's "Wallstreet"), "Home by Myself Again" (Kimmy corrects his translation of Home Alone 2) and "The Puppet Frog and the Pig Wife Take Manhattan" (which Kimmy questions as him meaning "When Harry Met Sally"). *"Kimmy Rides a Bike!": Rev. Richard Wayne Gary Wayne explains how he figured out the date of the apocalypse as June 6, 2006 (6-6-6). The reverend states "It came to me while I was watching Sesame Street. The number of the day was 9 and I was in my gravity boots." ;Season 2 *"Kimmy Goes to a Play!": Lillian claims that her neighborhood inspired Sesame Street, citing a resident in a trash can and a "large furry monster only she can see." *"Kimmy Kidnaps Gretchen!": After Kimmy and Gretchen wonder what "nose candy" is, the next scene has Kimmy saying "Did I just watch you do drugs with a junkyard Elmo?" The knock-off Cookie Monster from "Kimmy Gets a Job!" stands behind them. Gretchen, under the influence, says "Let's go to Red Hook with these Morpets and get pregnant!" *"Kimmy Goes to Her Happy Place!": Titus, delivering a dramatic prepared speech when facing a racist neighbor, puts on a Shakespearean collar and asks "If you tickle us, do we not Elmo?" ;Season 3 *"Kimmy Gets Divorced?!": Kimmy informs Titus of all the news he missed while on his performance cruise. When she mentions how Sesame Street moved to HBO and "fired all the actors," Titus is inspired to jump start his career by getting onto the show. He steals the phone of producer Lonny Dufrene (Bill Barretta), shown wearing a crew t-shirt for "Season 64." Titus later auditions for the show in Dufrene's office, where he interacts with one of the main puppet stars, Mr. Frumpus. *"Kimmy Pulls Off a Heist!": Jacqueline chastises a statue of Peter Stuyvesant, yelling that he "took Manhattan like you were a bunch of Muppets!" Later, Mikey tells Titus about his new boyfriend and states he's picking up snacks and "Gonzo Noses" for their upcoming trip. *"Kimmy Googles the Internet!": Kimmy finds out Perry Googled her past. Upset, she exclaims, "So, now you feel bad for me, like [[Alex (Muppet)|that Muppet on Sesame Street whose dad is in jail]]!" *"Kimmy Bites an Onion!": following a failed science experiment at college, Kimmy consoles herself by remembering that "this kind of stuff happens to Beaker all the time and he's a professional scientist." ;Season 4 *"Kimmy and the Beest!": Kimmy tells Fran Dodd that Rev. Wayne is a monster, "and not a nice monster like Cookie Monster - a scary one like... Cookie Monster if you were a cookie!" *"Kimmy Meets an Old Friend!": Xan tells Jacqueline that she's known the family pediatrician since she was "an Elmo on the height chart; I'm a Grover now!" *"Kimmy Fights a Fire Monster!": The knockoff Elmo costume resurfaces as a performer at a child's birthday party. *"Kimmy is in a Love Square!": The episode continues the plotline involving Mr. Frumpus from the previous season. A flashback shows Frumpers with Roland, Lillian's dead husband, on a mock 123 Sesame Street stoop. Later, Lonny Dufrene is shown being interviewed with two pseudo-''Sesame Street'' puppets. *"Sliding Van Doors": In an alternate timeline, Kimmy's husband has an affair with Donna Maria Nuñez, now their maid. Kimmy mentions that Donna "Gonzo-nosed" his penis. The knock-off Elmo costume reappears alongside Steve Buscemi. Connections * Bill Barretta plays Lonny Dufrene in "Kimmy Gets Divorced?!" and "Kimmy is in a Love Square!" * Josh Charles played Duke Snyder in five episodes * Lynn Cheng played Young Tourist in "Kimmy is Rich*!" * Stephanie D'Abruzzo played second puppeteer for Pupazza in "Kimmy Goes to Her Happy Place!" and Jan in "Kimmy Meets an Old Friend!" * Daveed Diggs played Perry in three season 3 episodes * Rachel Dratch played Leonora and Dianne in "Kimmy Googles the Internet!" * Kelsey Grammer voiced himself as an app in "Kimmy Kidnaps Gretchen" * Tina Fey co-created and executive produced the series and also played a spoof of Marcia Clark in the last 3 episodes of season 1 and Dr. Andrea Bayden in 4 episodes. * Judah Friedlander plays Gordy in two season 3 episodes * Greg Kinnear played himself in "Kimmy Is... Little Girl, Big City!" and "Kimmy is Rich*!" * Jon Hamm plays Rev. Richard Wayne Gary Wayne * James Monroe Iglehart plays Coriolanus Burt * Carol Kane plays Lillian Kaushtupper * Richard Kind plays Mr. Leftkovitz in "Kimmy Goes to School!" * Jane Krakowski plays Jacqueline Voorhees * Matt Lauer played himself in "Kimmy Goes Outside!" * Mark Linn-Baker played Dave Hoffman in "Kimmy is in a Love Square!" * Peter Linz was puppeteer #3 (for the dolphin) in "Kimmy's in a Love Triangle!" * Ray Liotta plays Paulie Fiuccillo in "Kimmy Pulls Off a Heist!" * Lara MacLean played puppeteer #2 in "Kimmy is in a Love Square!" * Noel MacNeal played puppeteer #1 in "Kimmy's in a Love Triangle!" * Andrea Martin plays Linda P. in "Kimmy Googles the Internet!" * Joey Mazzarino played Pupazza in "Kimmy Goes to Her Happy Place!" * Lizan Mitchell appeared as two different roles in two episodes * Bobby Moynihan played Fran Dodd * Robert Osborne plays himself in "Kimmy's in a Love Triangle!" * Horatio Sanz plays Hector in "Kimmy Gets a Job!" * Amy Sedaris plays Mimi Kanasis * Martin Short played Dr. Sydney Grant in "Kimmy Goes to the Doctor!" * Patrick Stewart voiced himself as an app in "Kimmy Kidnaps Gretchen" * James Wojtal, Jr. played puppeteer #2 in "Kimmy's in a Love Triangle!" and built the goat puppet for "Kimmy is in a Love Square!" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions